Pain
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: No podía flaquear, su tiempo estaba acabando y prefería darlo todo por terminado cuando aún fuera el dueño de sus actos y no una vil marioneta del destino que le precedía, con la esperanza de que algún día ella recobrara la sonrisa que él le acababa KxL


Buenas, buenas, este es mi primer trabajito en la seccion y realmente espero que sea de su complete agrado.

-man© Katsura Hoshino.

_**Summary: **_No podía flaquear, su tiempo estaba acabando y prefería darlo todo por terminado cuando aún fuera el dueño de sus actos y no una vil marioneta del destino que le precedía, con la esperanza de que algún día ella recobrara la sonrisa que él le acababa de arrebatar, ahora solo podría…verla desde la distancia.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A pesar de haber llegado sumamente fatigado de su última misión, darse un relajante baño y recostarse en su cama para dormir, no pudo, se sentía inquieto y ansioso, como si aún le faltara algo importante que hacer antes de por fin descansar. Repasó una y otra vez las actividades que realizó antes de ingresar a su habitación, cerciorándose de que todo fue realizado como era debido, la entrega del informe, la revisión médica, la tonta pelea con Lavi y…

Lo demás era algo que deseaba careciera de relevancia.

Después de todo, no podía ser.

Ella lo sabía, por eso no estaba cerca de la oficina de su hermano cuando él llegó.

Todo quedó claro antes de que él partiera a su misión, por su bien, para que ella no sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho, la hirió para prevenir un mal mayor.

Recogió la camiseta sin mangas que descansaba sobre la silla, colocándosela, necesitaba sacar de una u otra forma todo lo que le revolvía el interior de una manera tan arrolladora, aunque solo fuera para conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Salió de su habitación al pasillo en semi-penumbras, encaminándose a la sala que solía utilizar para meditar, manteniendo su cabeza sumergida en cosas que lo distrajeran, cerrando sus ojos de vez en cuando siendo guiado por sus sentidos que tan bien conocían las instalaciones de la orden.

El delicioso aroma a Jazmines entorpeció sus sentidos provocando que todo su cuerpo se detuviera, rígido, ante la figura que con esos ojos sumergidos en dolor lo miraba.

-**Kanda.** –pronunció su nombre casi en un sollozo.

El nudo en su garganta volvió aparecer igual que cuando le dijo:

_-__**No tenemos un futuro juntos, Lenalee.**__ –se dio la vuelta para no ver como las lágrimas corrían sin parar por las mejillas que él mismo había colmado de besos y susurros llenos de amor y esperanzas. _

_-__**Sé que lo haces para protegerme, para no romper la promesa de no abandonarme, ¡pero lo estás haciendo!**__ –_

_Apretó los puños intentando contenerse y no partirse la cara por provocarle tanto dolor a una de las personas más importantes en su vacía vida. No volvió a mirar atrás, si no, no podría marcharse a la misión que le designaron ese mismo día. _

_**-¡Kanda!**_

La contempló en silencio cuestionándose si aquello fue lo correcto, si realmente esa decisión la haría feliz.

Su cabeza decía claramente que sí, pero su corazón que se caía a pedazo con cada una de las lágrimas que cuando se fue no tuvo el valor de contemplar, ahora bravas se revelaban ante él y sus estúpidas decisiones.

Sus piernas se movieron solas hasta estar frente a frente con la preciosa exorcista, quien al igual que él, se encontraba impresionada por su cercanía.

Levantó sus manos acunando el rostro de la fémina limpiando las gotas saladas que no dejaban de salir.

-**Lenalee.-**la llamó con su voz ronca, capturando por completo su atención y deteniendo su silencioso llanto que de apoco le destrozaba el alma.

Bajó unos centímetros su cabeza para recostar su frente sobre la de ella, aspirando su aroma, relajándole a él y sintiéndola calmada bajo su tacto. Dejándose arrastrar por la embriagante atmósfera que los rodeaba, se hizo dueño de sus labios una vez más, ignorando toda voz de razón que gritara basta en su cabeza.

Exploró su boca, con minuciosidad como el que busca conocer y reconocer para nunca olvidar.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, no queriendo dejarle ir jamás.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Se separaron, sonrojados clavando sus miradas en el otro, una llena de tristeza e incertidumbre, otra llena de decisión y de sufrimiento.

Caminó unos tres pasos de espaldas apreciándola, mientras que ella se sostenía a la pared para no caer, dio media vuelta y empezó la marcha de regreso a su habitación acompasada por la sinfonía de la angustia, la soledad y el desamor que producían los sollozos y gemidos ahogados de la chica que se desplomaba a sus espaldas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¡**ey! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Bueno, no soy muy allá con los dramas pero este me salió del fondo de la botella xD.

Ahora referente al fic, bueno aclaro, aunque considero está demás decirlo, Kanda es una persona que bueno, por motivos que todos conocemos, "esa" persona y el reloj de ¿loto? Ya imaginarán y sumándole el factor que es una persona que prefiere aporrearse al mundo solo, protegiendo a los que quiere, pero muy pocas veces luchando a su lado, triste ¿no?. XD aparte que el japonés esta precioso.

Sin embargo, este fic también es una de mis tantas deudas para con Sherice Adjani, ahí ves bruja! Ahora me quedan otros chorrocientos fics que debo escribir lol.

Repito, espero les haya gustado y ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios en sus reviews.

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
